worldofcarsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Grand Prix
http://worldofcars.wikia.com/wiki/World_of_Cars_Online The World Grand Prix is a racing competition against the best 11 racecars of the World: Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli, Carla Veloso, Shu Todoroki, Raoul ÇaRoule, Jeff Gorvette, Miguel Camino, Max Schnell, Lewis Hamilton, Nigel Gearsley, and Rip Clutchgoneski. The competition is divided into 3 races around the world. The first race is in Tokyo, Japan. The second race is at Porta Corsa, Italy. The third and final race is in London, England. It is hosted by Miles Axlerod.right|thumb|NaNxNaNpx|link=http://worldofcars.wikia.com/wiki/World_of_Cars_Online The World Grand Prix is a racing competition against the best 11 racecars of the World: Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli, Carla Veloso, Shu Todoroki, Raoul ÇaRoule, Jeff Gorvette, Miguel Camino, Max Schnell, Lewis Hamilton, Nigel Gearsley, and Rip Clutchgoneski. The competition is divided into 3 races around the world. The first race is in Tokyo, Japan. The second race is at Porta Corsa, Italy. The third and final race is in London, England. It is hosted by Miles Axlerod. The World Grand Prix in the World of Cars Online The user who added this section of this page (Lukwisnie) thinks that it would be a good idea to have the World Grand Prix in the World of Cars Online. He already has a lot of ideas. He has ideas for 6 countries: Tokyo, Japan; the Black forest in Germany; Porto Corsa, Italy; Paris, France; London, England; and the part of the Amazon Rainforest that's in Brazil. Each location will have a whole world to explore and sight see. In each location, there will be a store that sells things that have to do with the country, like a wall painted like the flag, or the flag, or a World Grand Prix wall, or models of some interesting sights in the location. There will also be a race track that you need a certain amount of points to race in. Each track will be mostly asphalt, but there will be a dirt section. Another thing, the racecar from the movie who lives in the country that the race takes place in. For example, Shu Todoroki will be in the race in Tokyo, Max Schnell will be in the race in Germany, Francesco Bernoulli will be in the Italian race, Raoul CaRoule in the Paris race, Nigel Gearsley and Lewis Hamilton in the race in London, and Carla Veloso in the race in Brazil. Of course there will also be 2 other racers in each race, and I think that each of the 10 racers should get a closest to equal amount of appearances in races, that includes Rip Clutchgoneski. Also, each location should have music that has to do with the country in both exploring and racing. There should also be a fuction where it's night in Tokyo, and our headlights are on. We will also get a new style for our race logo in Lightning McQueen's pro shop. It will look like the World Grand Prix symbol with the number and a picture of their flag, it says WGP on the top, and it's shaped like a shield. We can select our number and country. The picture at the top right is an example of what I'm talking about. ''Votes If you think it's a good idea, put your user name in the yes section. If you don't think it's a good idea, put your user name in the no section. If you're a wikia contributor, put the name of your car that you have in the World of Cars Online. If you don't have that either, just put down "A Wikia Contributor." But don't take away other user's votes. Yes *Lukwisnie *Rasecenemys *OctaneMcsmasher *DrChopdeal25 *BashShinycap44 *BobaFett12d *Funnyboy2963 *Buttercup Axlefire *Jet Gearbuster *Jet Narrowracer *Junior Stormwax No 'More Ideas' If you have more ideas, list them here: *Ya, Hey OddballNewsmile18 here. So how about Jeff Corvette in Radiator Springs because he's from the USA too. I love the idea and I would love to see Nigel, Lewis and Jeff and in World of Cars Online becuase he's my favorite car in the WGP. Also I dream about going oversees in WOC Online, that reminds me... umm... I forgot. O_O *Of course they would probably more than just one racer in each track. (eg. Francesco in Italy) You know, more than one. [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ]][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 01:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ***You should put this in a blog. [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 22:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ****Guys! I think we got one! [[User:BobaFett12d| ' BobaFett12d ']][[User Talk:BobaFett12d| Talk ]] - In Range. Take a Shot. 17:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) '''Other website You can also tell us what you think at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMbK96CxXg0. Category:World of Cars Online